FairlyFutureSeries1:After Dark
by KwazyKandyPie
Summary: On a vacation to Paris, the Turners think that the homey hotel is perfect. Tommy and Tammy know something is wrong, but they're the only ones that realize the hotel has a supernatural secret- that only occurs after dark. R&R, please. [FINISHED]
1. The Airport to Paris

_(Disclaimer- I do not own Fairly Odd Parents and/or, it belongs to Butch Hartman and his crew.)_ _(Author's Note- I am seriously so happy right now. _

_going back to school and gonna see all my friends again!_

_got awesome reviews_

_time for myself to just relax_

_I'm writing a new series, which hopefully, will be liked by you! Whoever you are, I hope I can please you with THIS story!! YAY!! Kk..sorry. lol._

_By the way, this chapter COULD drag on a bit. It could get boring, but once the Turners hit Paris, it gets exciting!)_

Fairly Future Series 1: After Dark 

**Chapter One: The Airport to Paris**

"Frumkey! Family aloooone time in Paris!" Tommy cheered.

"For the first time in FOREVER!" Tammy yelled.

"Shhhh!" Someone said next to them.

The Turners were in the airport, waiting for their plane to come and fly them to Paris.

"Kids, quiet down!" Tootie whispered harshly.

"Shhh! I'm getting to the good part!" Timmy hushed.

"You reading a book?" His wife asked curiously.

"Pfst, right," He waved the comic book in front of Tootie "Crimson Chin, I found it stored away in the garage."

Tootie sighed, and continued reading _Cosmopolitan_, with Cosmo and Wanda on the cover hugging each other.

"THAT'S where they are," Tammy whispered to herself.

"Stop talking to yourself," Tommy said.

"Not," she replied quickly.

"Are too."

"NOT."

"Are TOO."

"I doubt that's even a complete sentence!"

"Neither is 'NOT'."

"How would you know?"

"'Cause, I'm intelligence!" Tammy rolled her eyes to her brother's use of words.

"It's intelli-GENT, and you're far from that."

"Yeah? A-a-tt-at leaaasstttt..." Tommy stuttered "I'm...not a geek!"

"I'm a happy geek!" She snapped, and hid her face in a book.

"What you readin'?" Tommy asked.

"If you MUST know, history on Paris. I got it from the library," She turned another page of her book "It's actually interesting, for someone of YOUR standards anyway."

"Hey! Are you makin' fun of me in some smart way?"

Tammy remained quiet and continued reading the book. She suddenly came across a page that didn't seem to be there before. It looked like an article from the early 1900s, and it was from a Paris newspaper. The words were in French, but Tammy could make out the story because of the pictures.

The first picture showed a rectangular-house with a flat roof, arch-like windows, and a white balcony on top of the house. The second picture showed the house on fire, and the last showed two young girls. They were crying for some reason.

_Maybe it was their house_, Tammy thought. _Poor girls. _

Suddenly, the airport reported an announcement. "Attention, 9:00 flight to Paris, board now."

Certain people got up from their chairs and walked to the gate. Cosmo and Wanda poofed into Tommy's and Tammy's luggage.

_Well, time for PARIS! It will be awesome, nothing can go wrong. _Tammy thought. _Darn it, Turner, gotta stop thinking that. I've read enough books to know that when someone thinks that, something DOES go wrong. _She shook the thought out of her head, and headed to the gate with her family.

_(Author's Note- Wow, that stunk, and that was a horrible cliffhanger. Plus, this chappy was too short. **Please review**, and stay with me on this story. It gets A LOT better, I promise! It's up to you...:::Begs::: Please? Please? PLEASE? :::sighs::: I'm desperate, I know, I know, this chappy stinks, and the article makes no sense to you, but it will later on. This is a sort of mysterious, supernatural, angsty, type of thing! Well, you may not like it, argh...I'll shut up now. Please continue reading this story.) _


	2. The Homey Hotel

_(Disclaimer- Trust me, I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, or anything in it. But I do own a television where, everyday, I watch at least one ep. of Fairly Odd Parents.... BUT, other than that, nope, no Fairly Odd Parents here.)  
_

_(Authors' Note- This chappy is where they finally arrive in Paris, pay close attention to how everyone acts. Okay, may be another draggy chapter, but just play attention to the details. And remember stuff from the last chapter. By the way, some of the stuff here actually happened when I went to Europe a couple of weeks ago. oh yah, and THANKIES!!! To my reviewers.)_

**Chapter Two: The Homey Hotel**

"Welcome to the Homey Hotel!" The cab driver shouted.

"Thank you, Jacques," Tootie thanked and handed him a couple of euros.

"Merci, madame," Jacques took the money and helped the Turners out of the cab.

The family was finally in Paris, after a long few hours of sitting around in an airplane, they were there.

"Ahh, smell that French air!" Cosmo said as Tommy's luggage.

"Those are your socks, honey," Wanda corrected as Tammy's luggage.

"Hmm."

"'Hmm' what?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, say something, you know, stupid. Blah, blah, blah, something," Wanda was surprised he didn't.

"Uhh, pudding?" Cosmo said nervously.

"Phew, for a second there," Wanda laughed, "I thought you were gonna be SERIOUS."

"Tammy, Tommy," Timmy called, "C'mon, bring your luggage into the hotel."

"Yes, daddy," Tammy and Tommy said in unison.

Timmy looked at his children about to run into the hotel, and stared at their luggage. He smiled at the luggage, he saw Cosmo's and Wanda's face's past by for just a second. _Good, they're there. So if anything goes wrong, they're there. _Timmy thought, _Wait a second, who am I kidding. They're 10, and when I was 10 , I did stupid and dangerous things. But then again, I always found a way out. Turner, gotta stop worrying yourself. Nothing will happen to them-I think. _

He stepped into the hotel and looked around. The hotel wasn't like most hotels that were modern with giant plasma screens and laptops everywhere; it felt like going back to his childhood in 2004. Maybe even back to the 1900s, 1800s, earliest at 1700s.

"Wow, this is...something," Timmy commented.

"Yes," A voice behind him said croakily.

Timmy turned around to see an old woman. She had her hair in a ballet bun, a gray wool dress with a turtleneck and long sleeves, black boots, and thick-rimmed midnight blue glasses.

"Oh," Timmy said, "Are you visiting Paris?"

"No, I live here. This is my hotel and my sister's," She looked at the reception desk, Tootie was checking in. "Is that your wife?"

"Yes, that's Tootie, and these are my kids," He looked at Tammy and Tommy sitting on two leather seats in front of him.

"Oh," The woman looked at the twins "They're...cute." She eyed them as if there was something wrong with the kids, and looked and Tammy the most.

Timmy didn't know if she was being sincere, or being sarcastic. He just nodded his head. "Can the bell boy carry up these bags?"

"Yes," The woman and nodded and turned to the reception desk "Celina! Pick up these bags!"

"All right!" The other woman by the name of Celina was also old, but looked a little younger. She had on a similar outfit to her sister; only her dress was a dark jasmine color, and she had no glasses. "I need to write down this woman's room number!"

Celina scribbled down a few numbers on her notepad, and gave two keys to Tootie. Unlike most keys, the keys weren't plastic cards. They were real keys, painted in a gold color, and attached to rectangular object that felt like heavy lead. There were also scratches on the rectangular objects.

"Thanks, Celina. Are you SURE you'll be able to carry all these bags?" Tootie asked, and looked at the four suitcases and two extra bags, each the size of four arms, full of Tootie's clothes.

"We can carry our bags, Mom," Tammy and Tommy said together.

"Don't worry, I'm trained to do this," Celina muttered and picked up two suitcases in one hand, and two extra bags in the other. Her bony legs shook, her ears turned red, but she continued walking to the stairway.

"What about the elevator?" Tootie suggested.

"The elevator is broken," Celina said.

"You sure you don't need help?" Timmy asked as he watched her walk up the stairs.

"I'm fine," She replied, slighty frustrated.

Before walking up to her room, Tammy noticed something next to her. It was a wooden and painted mini-statue that looked like a nutcracker. The nutcracker statue was holding a book in his hands. It was one of those thank-you-for-letting-me-stay-here books were you signed a thank-you note. She looked through the book quickly, and noticed something.

She had been to many hotels before, and many hotels had books like these. A couple notes were signed by business folk rushing to just say "thank you for the stay". Most of them, however, were by families, saying things like "It was a truly wonderful stay. –The Jones", or like "We'll be back next year. –The Binkleberrys".

This was one of the very few books were the pages were blank. Every page was blank, like no one came here before. _This is so weird, _Tammy thought, _No, don't think that. You're smart enough to know that this is just a coincidence. _

"Tammy!" Tommy shouted. He was by the stairway, with a suitcase in one hand, and the other hand on the pole of the stairway. "Mom and Dad are upstairs already, and we have our own room!"

"Oh, okay," Tammy said calmly. She took her Wanda suitcase and walked up the stairway behind her brother.

"Tammy, you all right?" Wanda whispered.

"Yeah, fine," Tammy lied. _Why am I being so nervous? _Tammy thought, _I'm not usually like this. I guess, I should just enjoy my time here. _

As Tammy and Tommy walked up the spiral stairway to the second floor, a cold gust of wind that seemed to be colored blue blew against them. It seemed to give off a soft murmur as it passed by, but it wasn't such a friendly murmur.

_(Author's Note- Okay, it sort of stunk. Oh well, please, stay with me on this story. It's gonna get better, you know how mysteries and scary stories start out if you've read a few, it starts out boring, but gets exciting. Well, the ones I read anyway. lol. See you in the next chappy where everything gets all weird.) _


	3. The Weird Things Begin

_(Disclaimer- If I owned Fairly Odd Parents, I wouldn't be here, therefore, I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman owns it, yes, Butch Hartman, that really cool guy who created the show. Props to Butch!)_

_(Author's Note- All righty, all I can say is: THANKK YOUUUUUU SOOOO MUCHHH FOR REVIEWING!! I'm surprised none of them are flames so far. lol. You can flame me, seriously, I don't care, just be honest with me. This chappy will get weird, interesting, but weird. Not-so-draggy this time!)_

**Chapter Three: The Weird Things Begin**

That night, Tammy and Tommy stayed in their own bedrooms, and Timmy and Tootie in another. The rooms were on the same floor, right next to each other. The rooms were as old fashioned as the hotel itself, and the television was small too. In both of the rooms, there were two windows with torn and raggedy drapes. There was only one bed in the room, and the beds were fairly small, about the size of a twin bed. The bathrooms had a hose-like cord that you had to move around to shower yourself, and often the water would change from cold to hot and vice versa.

"This stinks," Tommy said after his shower.

"Tell me about it," Tammy replied.

"Why did Tootie pick this hotel?" Wanda asked, and poofed from a suitcase her normal self.

"'Cause she was reading _Cosmopolitan _and saw some article for this hotel," Tammy said and rolled her eyes.

"I wonder why _Cosmopolitan _would recommend this," Wanda muttered.

"Where'd my hat go?" Tommy interrupted.

"Is it in the bathroom?" Tammy asked.

Tommy ran into the bathroom quickly, "No!" He scanned around the room, but saw no sight of his pink hat. "Where'd I put it!"

"Why don't you wish for it?" Cosmo pointed out, and poofed from suitcase form to his normal self.

"Wow! Cosmo's thinking smart again!" Wanda said in a shocked tone.

"I dunno why, it's..." Cosmo looked around the room, "Eeerrriieeeee."

"Yeah, okay, whatever, I wish I had my hat back!" Tommy snapped.

"Someone is being awfully discourteous, and temperamental," Cosmo said.

"WHATEVER! JUST GIVE ME MY DAMN HAT BACK!"

"Okay, I understand, please be more polite next time, Tommy," Cosmo waved his wand and the hat reappeared.

_This is so weird, _Tammy thought, _Tommy's usually stupid and nice, but now he's acting so rude. He's probably just in a bad mood, and he really likes that hat. But Cosmo acted smart? Forget it, Tammy, forget it. Another stupid coincidence. _

"MY HAT IS SO FRICKIN' COLD!" Tommy yelled as he put on his hat, and threw it on the ground.

"Please don't use the word 'frickin' ', Tommy," Cosmo said, and looked at the hat. There was a little piece of paper under it. "There seems to be a note under it." He picked up the note and dropped it as soon as he read it.

"Cosmo?" Wanda whispered, "You okay?"

Cosmo slowly shook his head and pointed to the note. Everyone looked at the note, and stood still. The note was written in navy blue, but the handwriting looked like it was written with long nails. It was so narrow, but curved at the same time. It read:

_The men are first to go... _

Cosmo and Tommy looked at each other nervously. What was the note supposed to mean? Meanwhile, Timmy was going through mysterious changes of his own.

"Honey," Tootie said in her silk tank top and pants, "Do you think this outfit makes me look fat?"

"You look like a hippo," Timmy replied in a bored tone.

"I do?" She questioned sadly, "But I've worn this tons of times, and you said I was beautiful no matter what."

"I was lying."

"You're joking, right?" She forced a smile on her face.

"No."

"Do I need to lose weight?" Tootie looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

_I think I look fine, _Tootie thought.

"You need to lose weight, your hair is a disaster area, you look as ugly as that Chuckie doll, and those contacts won't make a difference for your eyes." He grabbed a book next to him on the nightstand.

"Crimson Chin?" Tootie asked calmly, and tried not to think about her husband's rude comments.

"No, _The Consolation of Philosophy_." He didn't even look at her once.

"What's with YOU tonight?" She climbed into the small bed next to him.

"Nothing." Tootie sighed and closed her eyes.

The next day, the Turners all had breakfast inside the dining room of the hotel. The dining room was empty accept for themselves, the food, the tables, and Celina the receptionist/baggage carrier/waitress.

"What you want?" Celina grumbled.

"Iiiii wouuuullldddd liikeeeee theee eggsssssss anddddd hammmm," Tootie said in the I-think-I-should-say-english-slowly-and-exagerate-the-words-voice.

"I can speak English."

"Oh! Sorry," She blushed and looked at her children, "They will have a plate of plain croissants."

"I'll have Pôchouse," Timmy said.

Celina nodded and left. Tootie stared at her husband out of confusion.

"I thought you don't like Pochouse."

"I do now," He said.

A couple of minutes later, Celina arrived with the Turners' meals. While placing the plates in front of them, she had a crooked smile on her face. Tommy grabbed for one of the croissants, and spit it out once he tasted it.

"WHAT IS _THIS _CRAP?" Tommy asked angrily.

"Tommy!" Tootie whispered harshly.

"He said something like that yesterday with his hat," Tammy said in a tattle-tail voice.

"Thanks, sis," He said sarcastically.

"Should I add the euros to your bill?" Celina asked.

"Yes," Tootie said and took Tommy's hand, "Come with me," She took Tommy upstairs to his hotel room. "Why did you say that? That was rude!" Tommy's eyes suddenly glittered, and he frowned.

"Mom! I dunno! I swear, I didn't mean it!" He said in a panicky tone.

"Funny, Dad is acting weird too," She rubbed her chin, "But anyway, Tommy, stay here. What did you say last night?""

"Nothing...except that I was being kinda rude...to, uh," He looked at his wrist, where Cosmo was pretending to be a watch, "Tammy. I was yelling at her and saying stuff like...where's my hat." He couldn't tell his mom about him yelling at Cosmo for his hat, but he could tell his dad. Then again, his mom did tell him about how his dad was acting weird.

"That was rude to do to your sister."

"Yeah..."

"Are you ready to go back downstairs?"

"Yeah..."

"Good," Tootie nodded, and took him downstairs.

From a short distance from Tootie and Tommy, a familiar gust of air blew on them, murmuring what seemed to say: _The men are first to go._

(_Author's Note- I expected it to be better and longer, but oh well. Once again, please stay with me on this story. The beginning is mainly just suddle hints and pieces of the puzzle. And if you have the time, please review on what you think of this so far. By the way, I'm starting school tomorrow, so I may not update as often as I use to. Anyway, all for now! See you in the next chappy.) _


	4. Disappearing

(Disclaimer- Nope, don't own Fairly Odd Parents, but I'm gonna be watching it this evening.)

_(Author's Note- Woohoo! Came back from the FIRST day of school, it was pretty good, but one of teachers is boring...He talks in a monotone voice, ugh. Lol. Anyway, thankies AGAIN to my reviewers! You guys rock hard, if you didn't give me good reviews, this story would be kaput! So thankies! You make me feel so much better whenever I read someone's good review, not that I don't except flames, really, flame me, just be honest if you flame me. **BY THE WAY, when Tootie says "SPECIAL CELL", she means a cell phone that you can only use in Europe because cell phones from America that you use in America don't really work, I think.**_

**Carebear1-** yah, I know, not much with Timmy and Tommy there, but I'll explain a little more background on that in the next chapter.

**Evil lil WormBaby-**I never read The Shining, so I wouldn't know, lol. :-/ :-p

**Ghost1-** Yay to giddy school girls! And yay, Cosmo plushie!

**Chapter Four: Disappearing**

It was a great breakfast for the Turners, but Mr. Turner didn't enjoy it so much. It turns out that for some reason, he had got sick right after breakfast. Most say weak stomach, others say coincidence, and some would be concerned about this event.

"Uhhh," Timmy said groggily as he dragged himself up the stairs, "You'd think they'd fix that elevator by now."

"Daddy, are you sick?" Tammy asked when she helped her father up the stairs.

"Yes, you idiotic twit!" He snapped.

"Okay..." She muttered.

"Timmy!" Tootie snapped back at her husband, "Don't say that to Tammy! Everyone's being rude so rude to her."

Timmy's eyes glittered and he frowned. "Oh my God, did I just call my own daughter a idiotic twit?"

"Yes!" Tammy and Tootie screamed in unison as they helped Timmy to the final step of the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Timmy looked at his daughter, but she just turned her cheek, "I need to rest..." He fumbled with the hotel key as he tried to insert it in the keyhole.

"Want me to stay with you?" Tootie asked.

"No, I...I...need to be alone," Timmy shook his head and closed the door.

"Where are we gonna go today?" Tommy asked.

"I don't want to do any sightseeing without your father," Said his mother, "so once he feels better, call the special cell," She walked away from her children.

"Where are you going?" Tommy and Tammy asked.

"Shopping! Want to come?" She flashed credit card in front of their faces.

"Uh...no thanks," Tommy said.

"But if Daddy's sick and cranky, whose gonna watch us?" Tammy asked.

"Hmm," She rubbed her chin, "There's always..." Her voice seemed to trail on.

"What?" Tammy asked.

"French Vickybot."

"WHAT!" The twins screeched in unison.

"Well, when Daddy and I signed up for Vickybot, we also ordered a special package that came with her that said if we went on vacation, her robot siblings of that special area, such as France, would be able to take care of you guys in case of...emergency."

"What 'emergency?" Tammy questioned.

"Well, I would take you kids go shopping, but you don't want to come. Even if you DID, there aren't any toyshops is this area of Paris, and there aren't any children clothing shops."

"So we're gonna be babysat by Vickybot?"

"FRENCH Vickybot, now all I have to do is dial her robot-IP-address on my special cell, and she'll be here in a matter of seconds."

"You should've kept your mouth shut," Tommy muttered.

"How bad can it be?" Tammy asked.

"You know it's gonna be bad!" He whispered harshly.

About 5 minutes later, Tommy was completely correct about it being bad. The French Vickybot was even worse than the regular robot they had. The robot had somehow tied them over a huge plate with flaming meat, and it talking in a terrible impression of a French woman.

"Und so, I went toooo zee Champs Elysees yesterday, und ugh! Zis ol' ladee bumps into meee and sez, 'Move itt youu rustee ol' robot!'"

"Let us out of here!" Tammy squeaked.

"Yeah! Get us out of here you..._rustee ol' robot!_" Tommy yelled.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" The robot suddenly changed its accent.

"Uh..." Tommy's said nervously.

"Zat is ten extra minots on top o' zee burnin' meat!" It beeped.

About 30 minutes later, Tootie had arrived back in the hotel, full of shopping bags in her arms. She slowly walked up the stairs, as if waiting for something upstairs when- WOOSH!

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Hellpppppp!" Tootie screamed in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh my gosh, that mom.?" Tammy asked when she heard the voice

"It sounded like it!" Tommy replied.

"Think she's in real trouble?"

"Maybe," He shrugged.

Tommy nodded, and flashbacked to the time Tammy was the one who thought their father was in trouble, and he was. Besides, they could always wish for that Christmas-tree-GPS-map to appear. (The tool they received from the Fairy-versary party if you didn't read my first story.) "Let's go," He turned to the robot, "LET US OUT OF HERE," he said sternly.

"Wowwww, youu arrruunt afraaaiiddd off moi?(moi is me)"

"Of course I'm afraid, I'm just more worried about whatever sound that was than my body having a third-degree burn," He wiggled out of the rope, almost landed on the flaming meat, but pushed his body out of the way. Tammy did the same thing, but ended up kicking French Vickybot in the process.

"Owwwww-eeeee!!" It cried.

"Wait," Tammy said as she fixed her skirt, "I thought robots couldn't feel."

"I may have been programmed to have a brutal mind, but I have feelings. I'm different from other robots...I can think...I have my own mind..."

Tammy raised her eyebrows, "That reminds me of a movie."

"Who cares? Let's go!" Tommy grabbed Tammy's wrist and pulled her out of the room. Their room's door closed, and the faeries poofed into their normal selves.

"Dad!" The twins screamed and banged on his hotel door continuously.

"What's going on?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, we were just flying about Paris and then we came back here," Cosmo said.

"We think Mom's missing," Tammy said.

"And we need to get Dad," Tommy added.

The twins stopped banging on the door, and sighed together. "He's not answering," They muttered. Wanda and Cosmo poofed the GPS map in front of Tammy.

"Timmy and Tootie Turner," She whispered.

Strangely, no red dots appeared in the hotel, or Paris, or the world.

"What? Is that tracker busted?" Tommy asked worryingly.

"I hope so," She said quietly, "Santa said this tracker only shows humans, and what if-" Before Tammy could finish her explanation; the four of them were engulfed in a cloud of cloud blue.

_(Author's Note- All right, it was a little rushed, but the cliffhanger is pretty good. I can't wait to write the next chappy, where everything finally falls into place. The unexpected will happen, and it will be GOOD._

_So, what could that blue cloud be? Haven't they felt that every time they went through the stairs? Why the stairs? What happened to Tootie and Timmy? Is the tracker REALLY busted? WILL I EVER SHUT UP? Yes, I will right now, lol. Anyway, see you in the next chappy, and THANKIES!!! again to all my wonderful reviewers!)_


	5. Pieces of the Puzzle

_(Disclaimer- I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, but it's one great cartoon!)_

_(Author's Note- Another chappy! Missing pieces are put together! Hope it doesn't stink..._

**Azurice-** Aww...thankies. I like reviewers like you. :::smiles:::

**EVil lIl' WoRmBaBY** - if you think about it, radioactive worms sounds pretty cool...lol. kk. Me be quiet now. :-p )

Chapter Five: Pieces of the Puzzle 

The group found themselves in a dark room that looked like a basement. Cosmo and Wanda poofed into pink and green cardboard boxes, just in case they were seen. It had several cardboard boxes next to them, water pipes all over the room, and a blue moving object. The blue moving object looked like a comet, only much slower.

"The Turners are _mine,_" It hissed.

"Who are you!" Tammy squeaked.

"I am not a _who_, I am it," Suddenly, the blue comet transformed into a blue-tinted girl.

She looked about 10-years-old, same age as Tammy and Tommy. She had a pink dress with daisies on them, but had no feet or legs, just a ghostly tail. Half of her head had long blonde hair, and the other had split ends and was short. The bottom part of her jaw showed the bones of it, and her nose looked waved and disorted. Her eyes were blue, but sparkled a fiery red at the same time.

"Where are my parents!" Tommy yelled.

"Dead," It responded palely.

"No!" Tommy and Tammy shook their heads in disbelief.

"It" waved its hand, and the room's lights went on. Tootie and Timmy were lying still on the floor next to "it".

"Mom! Dad!" The twins yelled, but were too shocked to pull themselves up.

"It" looked at the pink and green cardboard boxes, and floated over to them. "I know you're faeries, Cosmo and Wanda."

Wanda and Cosmo turned into their normal selves, and looked nervously at each other. "How do you know about us?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember one of your godchildren," She frowned.

Wanda and Cosmo stared at the girl for a few seconds, and slowly floated to her. "Carly?"

"Yes," She smiled, showing off more of her jaw bone.

"Wait," Tammy interrupted, "Can someone explain this?"

Carly nodded her head, and looked at Tommy and Tammy. "A long time ago, around the early 1900s, Cosmo and Wanda had three godchildren. Me, and my two sisters, Cameron and Celina."

Tammy raised her eyebrows. _Where'd I hear the name Celina before? _She thought. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"Well," Carly looked away from the twins, "There was a fire in my house...a couple of days before the fire, my father was having a secret affair. I guess I shouldn't really blame him, I mean, my mother was whiny, pushy, and abusive...to my sisters and me. My sisters and I found that out one night...when we saw...our father...and another woman...in the bedroom together...

"We felt so horrible, so guilty, and myself the most. I ended up sleep wishing, and I wished for the house on fire. The house went on and Wanda tried waking me up, but I kept on dreaming and wouldn't wake up. Celina and Cameron tried waking me up too, but it wouldn't work. I remained in my bed.

"I remembering hearing Cameron and Celina wishing that I would wake up. I was awake, half awake anyway. Dream wishing is a strange state...You're awake and aware of everything around you, but you can't get up until the dream is over. That's why Cameron and Celina couldn't wish me to get out of the house.

"So, they tried wishing the house wasn't on fire. It didn't work because...I needed to be the one who needed to wish. All dreamwishes must be stopped by the dreamwisher. It's in Da Rules...and...they were screaming at me...screaming at me to wake up...but I couldn't do anything...I was too scared.

"Cameron was yelling at Celina...to get out of the house...and Celina wanted to wish me out of the house, but Celina couldn't...because...you can't wish someone out of a dream wishing state...Neither physically or mentally, they have to on their own. So I was stuck there for a while, and they ran out of the house.

"I woke up after they left, and the house was almost all on fire. I ran out of the room, and ran to the stairway. It was in the only way out, there were no windows in my room back then...I tripped on my way to running down the stairs, and fell into a huge abyss of fire. That's all I remember."

Tammy and Tommy stared at her in disbelief, this little girl was the thing chasing after them, and supposedly killed their parents? Cosmo and Wanda were crying softly with tears of disappointment, and relief.

"Oh, Carly," Wanda said and looked at Tootie and Timmy, "What have you done with them?"

"The same thing I do with every family that comes here," She peered at her old faeries, "Kill them. First, I changed all of the men's personalities to people they weren't...Timmy, rude and obnoxious... Tommy, just rude... Cosmo, I made him smart. I wanted to make them things they weren't to upset the ones around them, it didn't work as well as I hoped it to be. So them back to normal."

"But I'm still intelligent," Cosmo muttered.

"Oh, yes, sorry," She waved her arm, and Cosmo's eyes glittered. He stared at her with a sluggish and tired face.

"Wait, Carly," Tammy interrupted, "Why did you...want to kill...my parents...and the rest of the families?" A sudden memory flashed back to her. The guest book by the entrance of the hotel, that was empty. _What does that mean...does that mean-_Tammy's thoughts were intruded by Carly's words.

"Revenge for me, and my sisters, for the family I never had. You and your family look so happy!" She boomed, "Well, LOOKED happy anyway. This is my revenge for my sisters and me! My sisters are still there for me!" She waved her hand, and a fire came out of hands. "It's interesting being a ghost...You start getting things you never knew you could get..." She raised her hand, about to strike to Tammy and Tommy.

However, Tammy and Tommy dodged the blast, and it hit the boxes instead.

"You bratty little twins! I swear, I will get you!" She chased them around the entire basement, trying to hit them with her fiery blasts.

"Carly!" Tommy squeaked.

"What?" She replied, and stopped trying to hurt them.

"We surrender!"

"WHAT?" Tammy whispered to her brother.

"I said, WE surrender. But before you kill us, you need to answer my questions." Carly nodded slowly, but was quite suspicious. "Where are your sisters?"

"In the hotel, they're still alive...and the owners of this hotel...which used to be the house...until they re-did it."

_Oh my gosh, _Tammy thought _so _that's _where I heard the name Celina before! _

"How come you only bothered us on the stairs?"

"That's where I died...and it's dark there...I like the dark...Dark is nice, so calming. I only like to haunt in the dark, is that such a big deal?"

"How can we get our parents back?"

"Well," Carly looked to the side, "There's no way."

"THERE HAS TO BE!" He cried, "Can't I wish for them to be alive?"

Cosmo and Wanda shook their heads solemnly.

"This is no fair! What do you want from us? Can't we make a trade?" He pleaded.

"You have to prove your worth, complete the task...and show me that you and your sister deserve your parents back."

The room started spinning violently, and they were transported into another area again: their hotel room. Only, it was on fire.

_(Author's Note- I thought it would be a lot better...I think I'm on writings block... :::sighs heavily::: I'm trying here...Do you guys think this was a good cliffhanger? I think it's pretty good, right? _

_Argh, I need better writings skills._

_ANYWAYS! See you in the next chappy! And BIG THANKIES!!!!!! to all my wonderful reviewers.)_


	6. That French Deja Vu

_(Disclaimer- Still don't own Fairly Odd Parents, and I don't plan to.)_

_(Author's Note- another chappy in this story! YAY!! Okay...anyway...._

**Carebear1-** Of course this will have a happy ending, that's how my stories are. Lol. This wouldn't be a series, in my opinion, if main characters all die. If someone sees this as a spoiler, then, uh, oops? Oh yah, and thankies for reviewing me again!

**FaerieFan- **I must be dreaming, someone said I have great writing skills!!!! :::squeaks::: :::faints::: :::wakes up 30 minutes later::: Yay! Good cliffhanger? YAY!! Wait no longer, FaerieFan, the story continues HERE! Oh yah, and thankies for reviewing me again!)

**Chapter Six: That French Deja vu**

"Welcome to my memory, Celina and Cameron," Carly hissed, "Good luck!" She looked normal, the normal girl she used to look like. Suddenly, she fell on her bed.

"What does she-" Tammy paused in mid-sentence, her voice sounded so much different. She looked at her outfit and realized she wasn't Tammy, she was Celina.

"Don't tell me," Tommy said, and looked at his outfit, "I'm a girl!"

"Carly! What's the point of this!" Tammy yelled.

Carly didn't move, she was in the dream wishing state.

"Who cares!" Tommy exclaimed, "Let's get out of here! I wish Tammy and me could get outta here!"

Wanda and Cosmo sighed, and shook their heads. "We can't, this is Carly's memory. In her memory ,we were HER godparents. We have to play by her memory."

"Okay! But I'm getting outta here!" Tommy shouted and headed for the door, but Tammy tugged on his shirt and stopped him.

"Tommy, don't. That's not the right way."

"Just be careful, and don't trip on your way down the stairs!"

"No! I mean, we can't leave her!" She looked sadly at the almost move less Carly.

"She's evil!"

"She wasn't always evil, and...I have an intense feeling that we should just stay here."

"Well, we gotta get her up!" He shouted, "CARLY! WAKE UP, NOW!"

"No! Tommy, just let me do the talking!" She looked at Carly, and approached her slowly, "Carly, please. Don't be afraid, wake up. Please, we'll help you. Don't be scared, just wake up, please."

Carly started moving, but her eyes were still closed.

"Make a wish, please wish. Make a wish to Cosmo and Wanda, and say that you want the fire to stop."

Carly didn't make a sound, and Tommy looked eager to get out of the room.

"Tammy," He whispered, "Let's get outttaaa heerreee...I see little flames coming into the room..."

"No! We CAN'T leave her!" She replied.

"Okay, okay," He muttered.

The flames went under the door and were spreading across the room. The flames looked like they were dancing, and they started dancing around Tommy and Tammy. They got closer, and closer until the flames engulfed them.

The room started spinning again. The red orange colored room turned back into its standard self.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"Are we...dead?" Tammy wondered.

"No," A voice came from behind them. It was Carly as a ghost again, "You're alive, and made it out. You're the only ones who made it out of the hotel alive. Most people would just run away out of the hotel. They made it out of the hotel within my memory, but died because I felt as though they weren't worthy. You cared more about someone else than yourselves. Congratulations."

"Wait, our parents!" The twins said in unison.

"Don't worry," She smiled, "They're in their room right now. They don't remember they died. In fact, they don't remember any of the weird events that happened. All they know is that they've been in the hotel for a couple of days. I wish you all a happy life. A life that I never had, and never will have." She was about to disappear, but Tammy stopped her.

"Isn't there someway we can help?"

"Taaaammmmyyyyyy!" Her brother said exasperatedly.

"You are all very kind souls, but although you will have a happy ending. I'm afraid that my life, which expired a while ago, will continue to surround the Homey Hotel. Stuck in the dark for the rest of my life. Stuck in places of dread and death. Will I continue killing, maybe. Will I continue haunting this hotel, maybe. Will I always be here after dark, always."

"Bye," The two twins said solemnly.

Carly faded away gradually, but with a sincere smile. After the ghost left, the twins walked to Tootie and Timmy's room. They knocked quietly on the door, and they answered the door.

"Hi, Mommy. Hi Daddy," The children greeted.

"Hello," Tootie and Timmy replied in a confused tone.

"You feeling better, Daddy?" Tammy asked.

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked.

_Oh yeah, _Tammy thought _Their memories of the weird events are gone. _

"Never mind," She smiled.

"Can we see the Eiffel Tower today?" Tommy asked.

"Of course," Their parents replied.

The family was about to walk down the stairs when they noticed something.

"Look, the elevator is working!" Tommy exclaimed as he pressed the down button.

Tammy and Tommy quickly looked at the stairway. The little blue cloud was still there. The cloud seemed to wink back at them, as the Turners stepped into the elevator.

**The End**

(Author's Note- Oh my gosh, that was WAY too short. I'm mad at myself now. I'm sorry to all of you that expected a crazy big finish...But I guess I really wanted to wrap this story up... sorry!! :::bows head::: I hope you liked the story anyway.

**Oh yah, and btw...There WILL be another story. This IS a series, after all.**_ Only this time, the focus will be more on Wanda, Cosmo, and Venus. You'll see later on... _

_Anyway, for the next story.. I'm gonna write the WHOLE story before I post chapter by chapter. _

_For my first story, Fairly Future Special, I wrote it in a notebook, edited it a bit, and typed it on the computer._

_For this story, I wrote a summary and important notes on a piece of paper, and typed whatever I felt I needed to type on the computer. I'm trying to find a good method. So, once again, the next story will be written better because I will have it thought out and non-rushed like this one._

_A HUGE BIG THANKIES to all my WONDERFUL reviewers. I thank ALL of you for being so kind and considerate to me. :::hugs::: :::throws cookies::: _

_-kwazykandypie-)_


End file.
